


good morning, sunshine

by Mildredo



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 12:04:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14212761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mildredo/pseuds/Mildredo
Summary: the morning after the interrogation (5x14 reaction fic)





	good morning, sunshine

It’s almost seven when Amy gets to work and she yawns as soon as she walks into the warm lobby, laden with paper bags. Since Jake got out of prison they haven’t spent a night apart, and she didn’t sleep well in the empty bed. At least she slept, though. When the elevator doors ping open she can only see the back of Jake’s head but she can tell he’s exhausted. He’s in yesterday’s clothes, though he’s discarded the leather jacket and tie into a heap under his desk and his shirt is unbuttoned. He has one elbow on the desk, his palm propping up his chin, and the other hand working slowly at the keyboard. **  
**

He’s the hardest worker Amy knows, when he wants to be. Her chest feels warm, glowing with just how much she loves him, as she steps quietly through the bullpen gate and towards their desks. She transfers the bag in her right hand into her left, careful not to spill the coffees inside the Starbucks bag, and reaches out to touch her palm between Jake’s shoulder blades. He jumps at the contact and turns his head, wide eyes softening when he sees it’s just Amy.

“Hey,” he says, and his voice sounds tired and rough. “Sorry I didn’t make it home.”

“Nothing to apologize for,” Amy smiles. “You put a murderer away.” She places her collection of bags gently onto the desk and, as the corners of Jake’s mouth curve upwards and his tired eyelids lose, for a moment, their fight against gravity, Amy breaks all of her self-imposed rules about PDA in the workplace, holds his face in both hands, and kisses him for longer than a second, much longer, because he’s cute and ruffled and exhausted and she missed him.

“Good morning to you too,” Jake laughs as she straightens up again and rests her arm across his shoulders. She rolls her eyes just a little bit as his hand creeps up underneath her jacket to rest on her lower back, but she’s hardly in a position to admonish him and his thumb’s gentle rub against the base of her spine feels nice.

“I brought supplies,” she says, and points to one bag at a time. “A fresh set of clothes and deodorant, two everything bagels  _with_  beef jerky, and a gigantic cup of coffee with a couple extra espresso shots and more syrup than any human should consume in their lifetime.”

“Will you marry me?” Jake asks, looking up at Amy with his big, goofy grin.

“I’ll think about it.”


End file.
